Why you?
by Navyfan
Summary: A story full of action and drama with a bit of Densi and Callen and Deeks friendship. "Before anyone could react he reached for his gun." Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

Kensi was very quiet the whole time she sat in the car. Deeks was at her side and he spoke about his dog Monty. He was as talkative as always while Kensi wasn't speaking or even listening. After he asked her a question and she didn't answer he looked at her for a moment. She was nervous and her hands were clamped around the steering wheel. Her knucklenone was white. "Hey, Kensellina, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

Kensi looked at him for a short moment before she looked back at the street. ,,Sure, yeah, everything is alright. Its just that... I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this msision. My gut feeling os rebelling against this job." Deeks nodded. "No wonder that you are so nervous but everything will be alright, okay? We will just i interview a few witnesses. Fallen and Sam will be there too. We will take care of each other." He laid his hand on her tigh. A smile crept on her face. "Thank you Deeks. I love you don't forget that!" Deeks grinned. "That sounds much better. I love you too. You're my sunshine and gunpowder."

Kensi parked her car between Callens and Sams cars. She leaned forward and pressed her lips at Deeks' lips. Seems smiled and kissed her back. The kiss became passionate. A sudden knock on the window frightened them and they jumped in their seats. Callen stood grinning in the now open door and laughed. "I must say that you two are sweet together but we have a job to do so out the car. And a bit faster."

Still laughing he turned around and went away. Kensi squeezed Deeks hand. He whispered. "Everything is okay. I love you."  
The moment they were at the side of Callen and Sam they could see a half collapsed house. Sam appraised the debris. Callen looked around and came back. "Deeks you are coming with me. We should let the bomb and fire professionals do their work. We can look around in the warehouse.

Deeks jogged to Callen. "Oh please, since when is Kensi a bomb professional?" Callen hit him in the arm. "Don't let her hear this. It could end deadly. She passed the test. You didn't." Deeks was a little bit confused. Since when is Callen making fun and jokes? Especially when he isn't drunken and on a mission. Had Deeks known that it was Callen way of hiding a bad feeling, he would have been scared.

When they entered the house it was full of smoke and ashes. The smoke settled slowly. A cold shiver went down Deeks back. He had to think about Kensi and her fear. "Why did we have to go inside this house? What are we looking for."

Callen bent down and picked up a large plastic piece with his gloves. "Sometimes homeless people live in such warehouses. Maybe someone is coming back so we can interview him. " Deeks squatted next to Callen. "And what if our witness died in the explosion? Or the culprit is not gone yet?"

Callen turned towards him. "Why are you so negative?" Deeks shrugged. "Don't know. Why are you so positive?" Callen also shrugged and turned to leave. Suddenly turning and looking up deeks looked at the same direction. "What was that? "

Their attention was distracted by Kensi coming toward them. Behind her followed Sam. "Well guys, did you find anything?" Callen held up the plastic part he just found. "Just that. Maybe it's was a jerrycan or something." Sam took a look at it and nodded. "Hm, that could be. I can bring it to the forensics. They are outside. When you two are ready with playing in the dirt they will search for leads."

Kensi nodded. "There must have been a bomb outside the warehouse. It's still under investigation but it was probably the cause of death of the Marine corps we're here for." Deeks shook his head."What would he want here anyway?" Callen pulled out his mobile phone and dialed the number of the wonder twins. Eric was the one to answer first." They Callen, what can we do for you?" Deeks grinned. "Could you please look for the Marine corps on the nearby cameras?" Eric tapped frantically on the keyboard in front of him.

"I have something guys. He came to the warehouse two days ago. But he had something in his hands. It looks like a small safe or something like that." They could hear the keyboard again. Nell spoke up. "Yeah it's a safe but it's special. It is fireproof." Callen nodded. "Thank you both. We are now looking for the safe and then we come back. We can stay in contact via the mobile phones."

Deeks looked around and scratched his head. "Great, and where do we start?" Kensi smiled. "It would be best if we get that to the forensics quickly. Sam, can you let the other cops know what to search for? You both can start here." Sam began to laugh. "It looks like you two got the dirty work." Sam and Kensi quickly ran away from Callen and Deeks before they could catch them.

Slightly at a loss they began to scrap in the dirt for minutes. After 15 minutes they could hear Kensi and Sam coming back to them. Deeks stood up and ran his dirty hands trough his face. Everyone laughed at the look of a dirty Deeks. Callen joined Deeks and signed. "We have nothing. Let the forensics and the clean-up team look for it."

The others nodded in agreement. Callen gave the room one last look around. Suddenly he stopped. A reflection had caught his eyes. Even before anyone could react he reached for his gun and screamed.

" ** _SNIPER! DOWN_**!"

_

 **I'm sorry for the cliffhanger I know it's a bit evil. Please, review. It's my second story in English and I would be happy if you would tell me if it's a good story or not...**


	2. Chapter 2

A bang echoed trough the sudden and tense silence of the warehouse. A second one followed within seconds. There was silence for a seconds until the shrill scream of Kensi filled the room. "DEEKS!" She ran like she had seldom run in her life. She dropped to her knees and leaned over Deeks. Her heart racing and she burst into sweat. That couldn't be true. It couldn't end this way. Not this way and not today.

With pressure she pressed her hands to the wound that had gotten into his chest. Too much, there was too much blood. She shouted at him. "Don't you dare die on me, Marty. I said stay with me, it's gonna be alright. You have to fight. Promise me you will fight, please." Her voice became a whisper at the last words. She knew he couldn't promise what he couldn't keep.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A piercing hot pain lurched through his shoulder but that wasn't the reason he broke out in sweat. The weapon in his hand had fallen to the ground with a bang. The scream. This terrible, pain-filled cry kept ringing in his head over and over again. It felt like hours for him but it were only seconds. Seconds that could decide about death and life. His legs. He felt his body going lead-heavy and then they gave away.

The voices around him grew louder but he just couldn't understand what they were saying. The hand on his shoulder felt familiar. Sam! The voices became clearer and finally he looked at Sam. The worry was clear written over his face. A joke! He should make a joke to put the worry out of Sams eyes. Slowly he opened his mouth but nothing came out. Sam gently supported him. "It went trough and trough. Everything will be alright okay? Do not worry. Deeks will be okay, too. Certainly."

His mind was foggy and be needed much time to understand the meaning of the words. Too long. Slowly Callen understood what Sam told him. A bullet. Nothing bad, everything will be okay. He is going to survive it. But suddenly the last words made sense. His breath quickened. Deeks! What about his? He himself was shot and it was just one shot, wasn't it? Confused Callen stared at Sam. "The sniper?" He croaked.

Sam tightened his grip on the still bleeding bullet wound in Callens shoulder. "Died. I shot him." Callens head ached from the fall. But when Sam fired the second shot then why was Deeks shot? Painfully he shook Sam and turned around. He hadn't been prepared for the picture that was offered to him. There lay Deeks with closed eyes. Kensi leaned over him, breathing heavily and sobbing. The huge red spot on Deeks chest looked out of place and it was out of place! it did not belong there and Callens blood froze in his veins.

He crept closer to Deeks on all fours. He put his left hand on Deeks neck. A pulse. He could feel a very weak but steddy pulse. The words stuck in his throat but Kensi spoke in his place. Her voice was trembling and she struggled to find the right words.

"Please, keep your eyes open for me Deeks. I love you and you can't just go now. We still have plans and you have Monty. You can't do this to us. Please open your beautiful eyes for me." Deeks eyes slowly opened ad Kensis tears mingled with tears of relief. "Thank you." , she whispered. "The ambulance is coming soon. Hold on Deeks. Just a few more minutes."

Deeks started to say something but he was caught in an unpleasant cough. "Psst. Easy, you don't have to talk now. Save your power. You must fight." Callen nodded while a tear poured down his cheek.

Deeks shook his head barely noticeable. "I have to! Kensi I love you so much! Never forget that. You're the best thing that happened to me in my whole life. It is my honour to be your partner not just for school. Thank you for everything. Take care of yourself and the boys!"

Again he was shaken by coughing and he grimaced in pain as Kensi stroked his dirty forehead carefully. "I love you too. More than anything else in my life." She started to sob and Callen pressed on the wound for her. Deeks faintly turned his head in Sams direction. Sam had hugged Kensi and gently stroked her back.

He cleared his throat slightly and spoke to Sam. "It was a honour to work with you. Watch out for Callen and Kensi, they need you even when they won't admit it. I love you too buddy." Sam nodded to him. "The honour was all mine buddy." When Deeks turned to Callen he shook his head. "No, you will not say it because you won't die, understood? I survived five shots to my chest. So fight."

Deeks smiled briefly. "I'm fighting buddy but let me say it anyway. THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT, OKAY? and it was never your fault not then and not now. But please take care of yourself and Kensi. It will get better in the end and when it's not good than it's not the end. Remember this. It was a honour to be part of your family and it was great to work with you. I learned a lot from you. Keep the joy in you heart buddy. No need to cry! We will see again."

Callen whipped the tears from his face. "It's a honour to have you in my team and in my family. You saved my butt a lot of times. Thanks." Deeks nodded again but this time he was weaker. Suddenly he closed his eyes. Kensi moved frantically towards him. "Deeks! Deeeeeeks!"

Callen leaned back. The adrenaline had escaped his body and now he felt the pain. It went from his shoulder trough his upper body but the pain inside his chest was much worse. He felt as if his lungs were contracting and the air was running out. Black dots were dancing trough his field of vision. Sam realized how weak Callen was and caught him before he was unconscious.

Rescue workers had made their way to the small group. The wait had finally come to an end. It had been like hours to the four team members. But it was late. Too late?


	3. Chapter 3

Sam had been sitting on the hard white chair in the emergency room for almost two hours. Callen went strait to surgery after they arrived in the ER. Sam hadn't heard from Kensi but it was understandable. It was a heavy weight on her shoulders. She would come when she is ready and that could take time. A lot of time.

Sam rested his head in frustration on his blood-smeared hands. After another 15 Minutes a came up to him. "Are you family of Agent Callens? He is out of surgery." Sam stood up and nodded. "I'm his next of kin. He has no family." "Ok." The doctor looked trough his papers. "It was a smooth shot trough his right shoulder. Luckily it did not hit a big vain. It went trough the muscle and the bone. With patience and therapy he will make a fully recover."

Sam let out the air he hadn't noticed he had held in his lungs. "Thank you doctor. Can I see him?" "Of course. He is still unconscious and he is heavy sedated. A nurse will take you to him in a few minutes. During the surgery he broke trough the sedation. It's close to miracle that he could wake up. We are concerned about his mentally state. And we must use very strong drugs on him."

Sam swallowed. "I don't know if that's a good idea. He hates narcosis and he is very sensitive to painkillers. They make his brain foggy and he hates to feel weak so he will most likely be a hard person to handle."

The doctor considered. "The medication can actually cause some poor reactions for people but it's extremely rare. At the moment we need to leave him with these painkillers otherwise it could be that he stays unconscious in pain or does not heal his shoulder. If he won't be patience and keeping training than he won't be able to move his arm. "

Sam took a deep breath. "Then we'd better hope that he can handle these painkillers." a few minutes later he was brought to Callen. He lay quietly in his bed and seemed to sleep. Sam pulled a chair to the bed and took Callens hand in his.

"I'm sorry Callen for what happened to you today. I saw the sniper too late and did not react fast enough. You have to fight the pain now. We need you here." He leaned back and tried to settle in. After two quiet hours he fell asleep. The day had been exausthing and nervewracking.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The rain poured from the sky and Callen put his hands deeper into his pockets. Rain was not very common for California but it was not cold. He pulled the hood of his wornout hoddie deeper into his face. The street in front of him was swept empty. In this weather no one got lost on the streets, exept him of course.

He had run away from his last fosterhome at age of 14 and had lived on the streets of Los Angeles for a week now. For hours he had been wandering around and coming to this remote area. The rain finally slowed and Callen took a deep breath. He loved the fresh air after the rain.

Suddenly a blue sports car raced trough the street beside him. The music was turned up loud and you could hear a girl cheering for joy. The sports car raced trough a puddle next to Callen and made him wet from the bottom to the top. Calleb cursed in Russian. Not that he hadn't been wet a few minutes before but still he was angry.

He looked down at his wet hoodie when he suddenly heard a loud bang and the crunch of metal on metal. It followed a loud cry that drowned everything else. He saw that a black van drove into the side of the blue car on a crossroad about 200 feet away from Callen. The driver of the black van had got out and ran away without taking care of the inmates of the other car.

Callen could still hear the girl screaming even when she had stopped. He ran toward the car in panic. He saw that the passenger side was completely demolished. He ran to the passenger door and saw the screaming girl trapped between the seat and the dashboard. Blood ran down her face.

Callen felt the panic coming up but he tried to sooth her. First he had to help the girl and the driver. He carefully reached trough the broken window and held her face in his hands. "Shht. I need you to calm down. I will help you, alright? You have to stay calm. I know it hurts but I need you to help me freeing you, okay?"

The girl looked at him in panic and fear but she nodded. "Please help me. I don't want to die.", she whispered. Callen nodded then he rushed around the car and yanked open the door. The driver was unconscious but he was breathing and seemed unharmed except for a gash on his forehead. So he ran back to the crying girl.

He tried to open her door but it didn't open completely. He pulled his sweater over his head and laid it on the girl's shivering body. "I am Callen. I put that over you so you don't get any more broken glass on you. I will try to open the door a bit further. Where exactly does it hurt?"

The nodded a bit. "I'm Lisa. please hurry up. My legs hurt terrible and my side." Callen leaned further trough the window. Lisa had a big shard stuck in her side and her thigh had an open fracture. Reassuring he stroked her cheek. "Everything will be alright. Stay calm."

He braced himself against the door and after Two minutes he managed to open the door. By the time he finally made it he had slipped several times and cut himself on the broken glass. He smeared the blood from his hands on the white T-shirt. Suddenly he noticed smoke from the front of the car and then a little flame.

In panic he grabbed the still sobbing Lisa under her arms. "It'll hurt and I'm sorry but I need to get you out of the car 'cause it will go up in flames in no time." He unbuckled her and pulled her body gently but her legs were stuck and he couldn't get her out. He changed his position and instead stood at her side. Gently he grabbed her under the knees and her back. He was struggeling to lift her but finally he managed to carry her away a few zards before cautiously placing her on the floor.

He was out of breath because she was older and much heavier than him. Lisa screamed in pain and begged him to help her brother. Callen got up and ran back to the car. The flames had come a long way. He grabbed Lisa's brother under the arms and dragged him out of the car. The sweat ran down his forehead and the flames brushed his arm.

Callen suppressed a scream and struggeled with the extra weight of the lifeless body. When finally both were next to each other he took care of Lisa again. ''I couldn't call the ambulance 'cause I have no cell phone. Do you have one?" Lisa sobbed and shook her head. Callen sighed as he quickly crawled over to her brother and searched trough his pockets. Finally finding a cell phone he dialed the emergency call.

"Hello. Callen here. On the corner of Mill Street and Wholesale Street was a car accident. Two injured. A 17 year old girl and her brother. I think he is 20 but he is unconscious and the girl has glass in her side and a broken leg with an open fracture." He waited for more questions. "No. I had to pull them both out the car because the car caught fire. I don't think they have spinal damage but I'm not sure about the man." He waited a moment then nodded. "I'll stay with them but hurry up."

Lisa was still crying. Callen crept to her side. "The ambulance is coming soon. It will be alright. I'll stay with you." He pult his belt off his pants and tied it around her leg. When he tightened it she srceamed again. "I'm sorry.", Callen whispered. she shook her head. "No need to be sorry. You saved our lifes. Who are you?" He didn't want to talk about him but when it would help her...

"Uhm, there is not much to tell. I'm called and uhm... I have no parents and I'm fourteen." He pressed the sweater against the wound at her side. Lisa groaned. "You're only fourteen? But you're pretty intelligent and helpful." Callen nodded. "I've met a lot of idiots and adults who thought they could do anything. I will not be one of them. I want to help and save people not hurt them." He tourned around to look after her brother.

He was still unconscious but he had a weak pulse. Callen ran back a few yards and came back with his military colored bag. He rummaged a few t-shirts and sweaters out. He tried to cuddle Lisas brother Phil into them so he would be warm. As he was about to turn back to Lisa he noticed that Phil had stopeed breathing. Cursing in Russian he sarted CPR. Lisa was startled and screamed for her brother.

"Phil? Phiiilll. What's wrong with him? Callen, what happened?" Callen focused on the heart massage. He had no time to speak with Lisa. From the distance he heard the sirens of ambulance coming nearer very fast. As the paramedic pushed him aside he dropped to the floor. He was very exhausted and at the end with his strength.

Lisa was just placed on the strecher and pushed into the ambulance. "Callen? Callen. Where are you? What about Phil. What's going on with him?" Callen jumped off the street. "Lisa!" He fought his way trough the paramedics and jumped into the ambulance just before the doors closed. A paramedic wanted to kick him out but Lisa grabbed his hand. "I want him to stay. Please!" The paramedic nodded and continued to take care of her injuries.

Callen pushed himself iinto a corner to avoid getting in the way but he still had Lisas hand in his until she was sedated by the paramedic. The ambulance rushed towards the hospital and seconds after their arriving was Lisa wheeled into the operating room. Callen sat down in the waiting room. It seemed like hours until Lisa came out of the operation. She was stil sleeping and Callen decided to stay with her until she woke up.

The doctor had come to him and told him that Phil hadn't made it. He was bleeding into his abdomen and there was nothing Callen could have done. Callen was standing at the window and stared outside. What had he done wrong? What could he have done different? Why did Phil die and how should he say it to Lisa that e had failed?

He heared Lisa moan and turned to her. She slowly opened her eyes. "Are you okay? Should I get a doctor?" Lisa shook her head weakly. "No thanks. I hardly feel anything I must have a lot of Painkillers in me." Callen shuddered at the thought of pain medication. Carefully he sat down at the edge of her bed. Lisa sat up a little more upright.

"Thank you very much for helping us. With your 14 years you were better than some adults. Hopefully you will find someone to adopt you." Callen shrugged. "Maybe. Your parents will be here soon. They are already notified. They are very scared." Lisa nodded. "Thank you again." She pulled him into a hug even though it hurt her a little bit. "Thank you for saving me and Phil." She grabbed him by his shoulders. "Callen, Phil is still in the OR right? Callen?"

Callen opened his mouth but he closed it again. What should he say? He stuttered. "I...uhm...I'm so, ... so sorry Lisa!" Lisa started to shake him. "No! No! Phil is not dead. He can't be dead." She screamed at Callen. Callen was startled and stumbled backwards. He got up and ran. Outside the room he collided with Lisa's crying parents. He didn't look at them but he ran. He ran as fast as he could until he was at the street.

And he didn't stop there either. Only when he stood on the beach on the warm sand he stopped under an old bridge. He threw himself in the sand. He was crying because he could not save Phil and because Lisa was suffering like that now. He cried himself to sleep. Again and again he was awakened because Lisas screams hunted him trough his dreams and he couldn't stop it. This lute and pain-filled scream chased him for his life.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sam woke up in the middle of the night 'cause his partner was tossing and turning in the bed. Again and again he was screaming for a Lisa. Sam did not know who Lisa is so he tried to wake Callen but the drugs kept Callen trapped in his nightmare. Sam called for a doctor but even the doctor had no advise. He had never seen such extreme dreams. Sam tried to calm Callen while talking to him. Without getting close he spoke to Callen. Sam knew that he could startle Callen even more with touching him.

"Shh, buddy. It's me, Sam. Everything is going to be alright. It is just a bad dream. You have to wake up. Can you please open you beautiful blue eyes for me?" After several minutes Callen finally opened his eyes. His heart was racing and his breathing was fast and shallow. Sam continued to talk to him.

"It was just a dream. You are save here. Everything is okay." Callens breathing calmed as he recognized Sam. "No. Not a dream." Sam held his head. "Alright. I'm with you." Callen stared at him. "Please Sam. I can't wake up. Let it stop. No medication, please." Sam nodded. "No medication. I promise." Callens breathing slowed and his eyes closed again. "I'm sorry, Lisa." Sam squezzed his hand. "Sleep. I will stay with you and I wake you up when you dream again."


	4. Chapter 4

I know it took my forever to write this chapter and I am soo sorry! But I hope that you can forgive me and I would really appericate it if you would leave me a review! I hope you enjoy the story and yeah, **I don't own the characters they blong to CBS and so on...**

Sam sighed softly. The drugs made Callen dream very bad but he needed them. A nurse came into the room and checked Callens vitals. Sam spoke to her. "My partner does not tolerate these painkillers. He has nightmares very often and these medication keeps him from awakening. They keep him trapped inside the dream." The nurse nodded. "I understand. I'll get a doctor right away. He is familiar with anaesthesia and painkillers. Please wait a bit." Sam thanked her and sat down next to Callen again. His thoughts were buzzing around the mysterious Lisa, Callen had spoken about. What had happened?

Sam jumped from the chair when he heard Hetty's voice. "A penny for your thoughts." Sam did not look at her as he answered her. "Callen has nightmares and he screamed for a Lisa several times in his sleep. I just don't know who she is or if she is even real. He never spoke about a Lisa before." Hetty listened to Sam reverently and was now thinking. ''Lisa. I haven't heard that name for a long time. Especially not from Mister Callens mouth." She sat down at the chair next to Sam so she could watch her boy.

"It was when he was fourteen. A few weeks before he came to my home. He lived at the street for a week when he suddenly heard a car crash and a screaming girl. Her name was Lisa and he ran to her to help. After several minutes..." And so Hetty told Sam the story of Callen and how he had saved and lost a human life in his young years. And everything at the same day.

Unfortunately the dreams weren't over for this night.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Callen blinked a few times before he could open his eyes. The room around him was dark and he noticed the cold creeping trough his clothes. He was laying on a cold and damp concrete floor. His surroundings were dark and yet he could make out a black figure lying a few yards away from him. Carefully he came closer to the figure when he suddenly heard a moan. "Deeks?" He asked uncertainly.

Deeks grumbled again and then turned towards Callen. "Did you beat me while I was unconscious?" Callen couldn't help but smile. "Believe it or not but I asked Sam the same thing when I woke up in a dark room cuffed to the wall." Deeks laughed for a moment. "Wow. Now we see how well our partners deal with us. But seriously, Where are we?" Callen shrugged. "I have no idea." Deeks sighed. "Well congratulations to us. Do you remember what happened? My mind is very foggy at the moment."

Callen stood up and leaned against the wall. A sudden wave of nausea rolled over him. He breathed in and out until he was in control again. "I remember that we stormed into the house of the suspect together. I think there was a gas in the air that knocked us out." Deeks groaned again. "You mean something like Chloroform?" Callen nodded and walked along the wall. At the corner he changed the direction and went on. Deeks looked at him confused.

"May I ask what you are doing over there?" Callen stared at him. "Seriously? I'm taking a close look at the room. What else?" Deek shrugged. "I don't know. And what did Sherlook find?" Callen sat down next to Deeks. "5x6 Yards. And a door without a doorknob." Deeks rolled his eyes. "Oh great. Why must this happen when Sam is on holidays with his family and Kensi has an important assignment in Afganisthan. Who going to get us out of here?" cCallen didn't reply and suddenly a light flared over them. They closed their eyes in pain blinded by the bright light.

Callen looked around the room. He saw a camera in the corner under the very high ceiling. On the opositte side was a pipe in the wall. The end was closed with a grid. "Wow. That must be professionals. If they have an underground room that is so big and then a good camera too. Maybe even with nightvision. Not to mention the door without a handle.", Deeks stated dryly. Callen still didn't answer and Deeks was getting nervous.

"Hey Callen. Where is you sarcastic answer?" Still no answer. Deeks waved his hand in front of Callens face. Callens head shot up. "Sorry I'm just thinking it. I don't like that at all." Deeks laughed. "Seriously? We are kidnapped and you say that you don't like that at all? Is that the first time you are kidnapped or what?" Callen shook his head. "No. Certainly not but the first time with someone. At least someone that isn't my partner or an agent."

Deeks got angry. "I'm a good cop, okay? I'm not bad at what I do." Callen interupted him. "I didn't mean it this way. It's just... I never had to worry about anyone before, you know? I was always kidnapped alone or with a partner who then betrayed me." ''Looks like a bright future.'', Deeks whispered. Callen continued. ''We hardly knoe each other. I mean, we've onlz been working together for two years." Deeks spoke up. "It's not my fault. You and Sam, you have something against me and I don't know what I have done to you to deserve your disrespect!" Callen looked at him. "That's not true. I respect you and your work but it is hard for me to trust people. You have to earn my trust." Deeks nodded. "I understand."

There was silence for the next few minutes until Callen started talking again. "Are you hurt?" Deeks shook his head. "No. I'm alright and you?" "A headache. I probably hit my head when I was unconscious. But it's nothing serious. We need to need to concentra..." Callen suddenly smelled that sweetish gas again just seconds before they fell into unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Callen woke up they were bound to two steel chairs. Callen tried to solve them but they were too tight. He focused on Deeks. "Hey wake up sleeping beauty. Can't be that I always wake up before you do." Deeks mumbled an incomprehensible "You're worse that my alarm clock. Every few minutes you wake me up. Don't you think that one time at day is enough?" Callen couldn't help but grin at the comment. "If you wouldn't get unconscious then I wouldn't have to wake you up." Suddenly Callen could feel the present of other persons.

Someone must be in the room. A man stepped out of the shadow in the corner. "Sweet your discussion." Deeks slurred."Who are you and what do you want?" The man took another step closer. "What I want? Hm, that is not difficult. I want you both to suffer. And who I am is not important. But you should know that I am the one who makes announcements." Deeks couldn't help but laugh. "And why should we listen to you?" The man drew a knife. ''That's very easy. If you're not listening to me I will hurt you friend over there."

He pointed the knife at Callen who tried to remember this face but he just couldn't. Out of the shadows of the room came four armed men. There weapons were all aimed at Callen. The unknown man was now standing behind the chair Callen was sitting in. "I'm going to lose the ropes and I want you to put this beautiful knife into the shoulder of your partner. Do you understand me?" Callen shook his head. "No, no, I certainly do not understand you." The man shook his head. "What a pity. That's where my assistant must shoot your partner into his knee."

Callen growled in rage. The man laughed again. "I take that as a yes for the knife." An assistant pressed his gun into Callens temple while an other guy untied the ropes from Callens wrists. He threw the knife between Callen and Deeks on the floor. Callen picked up it up. He wondered how high the chance would be to kill an assistant and get his weapon. But it was impossible with four guns aimed at his head. Slowly he approached Deeks. His blue eyes met Deeks. 'Sorry' they seemed to say. Deeks nodded slightly.

Callen took a deep breath and quickly slid the knife into Deeks' left shoulder. He pulled it out in the same breath. Deeks gasped but he managed to not scream in pain. The man slowly clapped his hands. "Very good. And know drop the knife." Callen did as he was told. He had no intention to endanger Deeks. "Sit down. Hands behind your back." As soon as Callen was sitting the two men had him tied to the chair again. "Satisfied?", he hissed. The man grabbed his shoulders and lowered himself too Callens level. "Yeah. And for that I will even tell you my name. My name is John." He stood up and and went to Deeks who was still shutting his eyes in pain.

"You don't recognise me? No problem. My name isn't that important. How is the pain?" Deeks tried his best to ignore John and the pain from his shoulder. "You son of a b**ch." John pushed his hand into the wound. "You have such a bad partner! Brutal and unbalanced. It wouldn't surprise me when you would like to take revenge for that." He cut the ropes. "One weapon. Two shots. It would be sad when my buddy over here would take two bullets into his head, wouldn't it?" He then left the room. The last bodyguard threw the gun into the room and closed the door quickly behind him.

Deeks got to work on Callens shackles and untied him. Callen rubbed his sore wrist. "Thank you. How is your shoulder?" Deeks shrugged. "It's burning pretty much but it'n not so bad. you ade a smooth cut and you didn't hit anything vital. Luckily." Callen shook his head. "Even if I made the cut very carefully, it has to hurt a lot more." He thought for a few minutes while he was trying to take care of the wound. Suddenly he swore. "Shit. The Chloroform. It lowers the pain but it is toxic. When we come in contact with it more often our bodys are going to shut down." Deeks sighed. "Great. What are we going to do about the gun?" "You have to do what he said. We have no choice. There is no chance that we can take out four armed men. Not even with two shots."

Deeks shook his head. "NO. NO. Forget it. I'm not going to shoot you. I'm not going to turn on you." "Hey. Calm down. I'm trusting you with that, okay? You can do it. You are a great shooter and this wouldn't be my first bullet." Deeks slammed the rope in his fist into the wall. "And where should I shoot you? Into the leg?" Callen took a moment to prepare himself. "No. In the shoulder. You are a great shooter. You won't hit an artery. We have no choice Deeks! He will kill us both." Deeks took the Glock 17 into his hand while Callen sat into his chair. Deeks took a deep breath. Two quick shots followed, cleanly trough Callens left shoulder. Deeks dropped the gun and ran to Callen.

Callen had a hard time suppressing a scream after he dropped to the floor. Deeks pressed his hands on the wound to stop the bleeding. Callen was on the verge of unconsciousness but with the last of his strength he pulled the gun to his side and disassembled it. Deeks din't understand what Callen wanted with the gun and tried to stop him. "What the hell are you doing Callen? Stay down! You are bleeding a lot." But Callen went on until he held the spring coil in his hand. Deeks stared at it in confusion. "Why the hell are you so bothered about a spring coil?" Callens voice was only a whisper. "I can use it to..." Callens eyes rolled into his head and his body went limb. Deeks tried to wake him up again but Callen was unconscious. "Don't do this to me Callen. Sam is going to kill me! You have to wake up. We have no time for your beauty sleep." He didn't notice the guard coming in with the weapon aimed at him until he felt a hard blow to his head. But it was too late. His vision became black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours he woke up in the same gloomy room as this morning. Callen was waking up as well. Deeks pressed his left arm against his chest in an attempt to lessen the pain. Callen groaned and Deeks crawled over to him. "Hey Callen, nice to see your blue eyes again." Callen grinned but the pain was interrupting it. "Deeks, you are bleeding!" Deeks looked at his shoulder but it wasn't bleeding any more. He touched the back of his head and noticed the blood on his fingers. Most of the blood was already dried. "Son of a... That is where my headache is coming from. Who his this crazy guy? What did we do to him?" Callen had now risen and he wanted to stand up but he stagger. Deeks held him by his arm. "Hey, what are you doing?" Callen wanted to tear himself away and towards the door but suddenly the door opened.

John was standing in the door together with his bodyguard. "I see you are finally awake. Good, it took you a lot of time. Now it's time for the second round." John sounded amused. He made a movement with his hand and both were dragged along. Callen had no strength to fight back but Deeks was trying to kick around, despite his shoulder. Only a weapon to his head made him calm. The two were chained to the chair in the same room as before. The guard laughed and squeezed Callens injured shoulder. It opened again and started to bleed freely. Callen suppressed the scream but he couldn't stop the moaning.

John came to Deeks with a strange thing in his hand. Only when he was standing behind Deeks could Callen see that it was a teaser. Callens eyes went wide in shock. "NO! NO! Go away from him." John laughed. "Get to the gun in the corner and nothing will happen to your friend." The guard cut open the rope and Callen got up as fat as he could. He went down very hard but he tried to stand up. John was looking at him with a wide grin. "5...4...3...2...too late." John laughed and electrocuted Deeks. "Come back in 5...4...3..." Callen pulled himself into the chair just in time. "Oh what a shame." John grinned mischievous. "Not bad!" Callen was breathing hard and black dots were dancing in his field of vision.

"No, no. Don't get unconscious. Who knows what will happen to your pretty friend when you black out?" Callen forced his eyes to open. John grinned and teased Deeks again. Deeks muscles strained and he could feel the pain everywhere in his body. Callen couldn't watch Deeks beeing tortured. "Stop it. Stop f*ck." You could see it very clearly that Callen was blaming himself. Deeks tried to suppress the screams so as not to make it even worse for Callen. Callen kept screaming. "Stop it! Please!" His voice became weak and he was on the verge of getting unconscious again.  
Suddenly John pressed the gun into Deeks wound. The pain in Deeks body exploded and he screamed. Callen jumped from the scream and his body went limb but in his head he could still hear the scream from Deeks. The pain filled scream hunted him. Even when he was unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next time he woke up, Deeks was still unconscious. Panic crept up in his chest. "Deeks wake up! Please wake up. I'm so sorry it shouldn't have happened to you." Suddenly he saw a flickering light under the door. First he thougt that John was coming back but he then realised that it must be fire. "Damn it Deeks. I need you here." The adrenaline made him overcome the pain and the blood loos. He ran to the Door and pulled the recoil spring out of his trouser pocket. He pocked in the lock until the lock finally clicked and the door jumped open. He ran back to Deeks who was now semi conscious. He pulled him up and supporting each other they ran into the hallway.

Everywhere was thick, black smoke and Callen could see some flames here and there. They fought their way trough the smoke. Callen had seen a door before. She had steel bars and he had seen an open concrete square behind the door. He had to get there. Maybe that is the way out of this mess. Deeks walked weakly by his side. His muscles still in shock and it was hard to keep up. Callen knew there were almost there but the door was behind a few small flames. He turned towards Deeks. "We have to go trough the flames, okay? There is a door." Deeks nodded weakly. "Okay, on three. 1...2...3."

Together they jumped trough the flames. Callen could barely keep his eyes open and Deeks was unconscious again. Callen dragged him the last few meters towards the door. Finally he was at the door. And...thank G*d...she wasn't closed. He stumbled trough the door into the open space. And there he was now. In the middle of warehouses and lying on concrete. He could hear the sirens from the distance coming nearer. Tears of relief were running down his cheeks. He looked at Deeks who was still out cold. Full of panic he scanned Deeks body. He had first degree burnings on his arms. Callen looked at himself.

He had a few second burns over his upper body. Callen felt for a pulse at Deeks throat. He felt a weak pulse but he also noticed that Deeks was not breathing on his own. He immediately began CPR. His own injuries made it difficult for him. Finally the fire fighters and the paramedics arrived. They pushed Callen away from Deeks who had started to breath again. Callen felt exhausted and tired. After knowing that Deeks was taken care of he let himself be drawn into the welcome darkness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sam and Hetty could see how much Callen was plagued by the nightmare. He screamed from time to time or he begged. "No! Stop it! Please." Sam tried to calm him down but Callen did not wake up. Sam looked at Hetty in shock. "What is he talking about?" Callen screamed again. "No Deeks. Not now. You have to breath!" Hetty looked at Callen in surprise and turned towards Sam. "He assumed that he told you. Several month ago, when you and Misses Blye were away from home, Mr. Deeks and Mr. Callen had been kidnapped. Callen had two bullet wounds in his shoulder and severe major burns. Mr. Deeks had a stab wound in the shoulder and burns as well as burn marks from a teaser."

Sam looked scared. "Why weren't we informed?" Hetty looked at him, trying to be calm and patient. "It was their choice to tell or not to tell. After the kidnapping they built a strong friendship and they supported each other. They even lived together for a while." Sam nodded. "Yeah, I noticed that the seemed to understand each other better. Now wonder the thing with Deeks yesterday put him off balance." Hetty nodded. "The mental stress along with the bullet wound are a big factor in Callens nightmares." Sam looked at Callen. "I hope he comes out of it soon. I have to talk with him!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter but know the Story is finished. I hope that you liked it and I would be so happy about a review. Please tell me how it was... :)**

 **I don't own the characters**. **Everything belongs to CBS and the others exept the plot.**

Callen could hear the beeping from the distance. He tried to open his eyes but they felt heavy. It took him several attemps to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was a white ceiling above him. He stared at the little holes inside the ceiling. Suddenly he heard a voice but he couldn't place where it was coming from. He tried to look around. Finally he saw Sam, sleeping in a chair. Behind Sam was Deeks. Callen jumped from the bed. strange, he couldn't feel any pain and why was Deeks here? Deeks smiled at him. ,,You know, this is a dream and I'm actually an imagination of your head."

Callen looked confused. ,,What are you doing here? I mean, you were shot and you are dead. I saw you die. I'm so, so sorry. This should never have happened. It's my fault." Deeks took a step towards Callen. ,,No, it's not your fault. I'm here because you needed me. Speak to me." Callen looked at the still sleeping Sam. ,,And what is with Sam?" Deeks smiled. ,,He is an imagination, too. You are dreaming but you know that Sam is sitting at your bedside, so he is here too. Let's go for a walk. You have to speak to someone, even if it's a dream." Callen followed Deeks out of the hospital.

It felt strange. No persons around, no nurses, no doctors. It was completely empty. together they strolled trough the garden. Deeks sat on a bench and patted at the wood to make callen sit down too. ,,So, it is a dream?" Deeks nodded.

,,And when i wake up you won't be there?"

Deeks looked around. ,,Probably not. But don't worry I'm not leaving you. Tell me something about Lisa."

,,The girl from the car?"

,,Yeah. Did you see her again?"

,,I was at the funeral from Phil and she cried so much. I'm still so sorry that I couldn't help him."

,,But you saved Lisa and you pulled him out of the car, didn't you?"

,,Yes, I did. But it wasn't enough. I can never do enough for them. I failed so many people. I failed you!"

Deeks leaned down and picked a flower from the grass. ,,You didn't fail me. We spoke about the abducction. You saved me, more than one time."

,,But it still feels like i failed you, and Lisa and Kensi. I can hear them screaming when I sleep. I can hear them screaming everytime I close my eyes. It is so damn hard to forget what happened."

,,You don't need to forgett what happened, you need to talk about it with the people you think you failed. You have to talk to them and ask for their forgivness. When you have done this you will feel better. You botteled it up but that isn't healthy for you and it is doing nothing good for them too."

,,You are right, Deeks. I have to talk to them."

,,Then wake up. Fight against the medicin. I know you can do it. Do it for me and keep an eye on Kensi. I love her."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sam rested in the chair beside Callens bed. He woke up when he heard a noise from behind him. It was Kensi slipping trough the door. She looked like she had cried. Sam rose up from his chair and pulled her into a big hug. they broke apart when they heard a moan coming from Callen. Sam was instantly at Callens side. ,,Hey buddy, open up your beautiful eyes for me, please." It took Callen a few minutes to open his eyes. ,,Sam?" Sam nodded and Kensi came to his side. Callens eyes widened. ,,Deeks. Where is Deeks?" It took Kensi a moment to get her thought togheter. The silent moment was enough for Callen to make up his own mind.

I started to trash around. Sam held his arms but Callen continued to punsh Sam. Finally Sam released his grip. Kensi has stepped back a few steppes. Sam guided her behind his back and pushed her towards the door. Callen took the glass from the nightstand and threw it at Sam. But he was still weak and his shoulder hurt. the glass smashed on the floor a few inches away from Sams feet. Sam pushed Kensi out of the door. ,,Callen please, what is up. Please stop, we can talk." But Callen couldn't think strait. ,,Leave me alone. I killed him. I failed him." The tears were already streaming down his face. He sobbed and Sam decided that it would be a better idea to leave Callen alone for a moment.

He closed the door behind him and saw the shocked Kensi sitting on a chair near the door. He pulled her up and embraced her. ,,Everything is gonna be alright. He will come down. That are just the drugs he is on. That is not him." Kensi nodded against Sam shoulder. She straightened her back and whispered. ,,Yeah. I will come back, okay? I need a minute." Sam nodded and listened at the door. it was silent. He sighed and opened the door but the bed was empty. The only thing was the opened window. Sam looked out. Callen must have climbed out. Shit. He told the hosptal security and the nurses to look out for Callen.  
He himself took the Challenger and drove to Callens house first.

But Callen wasn't on the way home. Instead he sat on the warm sand at the beach. He looked at the ocean and the waves. He sat there a few minutes trying to even out his breath. Slowly he became aware of the pain in his shoulder. The damn shotwound. He laid his arm in his lap trying to ease the pain. After a feew minutes he closed his eyes. He was weak and tired. Callen didn't noticed that he fell asleep again. The first thing he saw in his dream was a young man coming down the beach towards him. It took Callen a few minutes to recognize the man. It was Phil, te young boy from the car. ,,What are you doing here?" Phil sat beside Callen and grinned. ,,You are dreaming again and that is the only way I can contact you as you angel."

Callen stared at Phil. ,,What? As my what?"

,,As yout angel. You saved my sister and I am so incredible greatful for it. The accident was my fault, and the fault of the man from the other vehicle but you helped us. So I am your and Lisas guardian angel. I have tried to save you from all of the bullets but you are making my job really hard. Could you please make a pause? You are very evhausting."

Callen looked at him very suspiciously. ,,Sorry?! But why are you here?"

,,Because you have to go back and I am here to tell you that. You have to go back. If not for you then for Kensi. And for Sam and the rest. They need you as their leader and as their friend. Go. Go back to the hospital and find Kens."

Suddenly Callen was woken up by a loud group of children. He rose from the sand and made his way back to the hospital. Phil was right, he has to guard Kensi. He ran the whole way. At the doors from his room he stopped. How should he find Kensi? He turned around when he heard the voice of a woman. ,,Callen?" He ran to Kensi and pulled her in a hug. ,,I am so damn sorry Kens. the bullet should have hit me and not Deeks. I got him killed." Kensi looked at him in disbelief. ,,Callen. Deeks is NOT dead. I say it again. He is NOT dead. They fixed the bulllet wound. It was critical but he is stable and the doctors are sure that he will be just fine. I was at his room the whole time. Today they are making a lot of tests so I decided to visit you."

Callen blinked a few times. ,,He is alive! I...I saw him, but how?" A few tears of joy escaped his eyes and he pulled Kensi into a thight embrace again. ,,Thank God! I wanna see him. have to see him." Kensi nodded. ,,Come on. I will take you to his room. Maybe he is already there." She stabilized Callen, careful because of his injured shoulder and led him to deeks room. Hse opened the door and took Callen to the bed. Deeks was lying on the bed and opened his eyes a bit when he felt the presence of a person. He noticed Callen with a tired look on his face. ,,Hey G, good to see you." Callen smiled. ,,Yeah, you too. Love you pal." A few minutes later Callen and Deeks where asleep. Callen on the chair and Deeks in between of his pillows. Kensi had phoned Sam and the two where now smiling at sight of Deeks and Callen snoring peacefully.

You can always ask yourself 'why you' or 'why me' but sometimes it is for the best. It can teach you to realize how short the life can be and that it is your turn to nmake the best out of it. Every situation can teach you a lesson.


End file.
